


Use me

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Dean lets go





	Use me

“Fuck y/n, you feel so good. You like that babygirl?” Dean growled at you. His hips slamming you into the mattress, pinning you in place as he set his own pace.

Forming words were lost on you at this point so you just cried out louder wrapping your fists into the sheets as he smirked down at your back. Dean pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in with such force it elicited an actual god forsaken scream from you.

That was all he needed before he picked up the pace pushing into you faster and deeper, chasing his own orgasm. The movement was too much for you, bordering on almost painful as your senses overloaded. Your whole body seized up as you found yourself biting down into the bedsheets involuntarily as he fucked you so hard all you could do was scream out for him.


End file.
